


El amor que creemos merecer

by NoireRigel



Series: He will rule the world (JJStyleWeek) [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dealing with anxiety, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, JJStyleWeek, Orphanage, Orphans, Self steem, charity - Freeform, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: A pesar de lo ocurrido en el GPF, que se suponía que ya había superado esa parte, de que incluso había conseguido el bronce, muchas veces no sentía que realmente se mereciera el cariño de sus fans, mucho menos su apoyo desmedido. Pero el amor y el cariño son algo que no se pueden forzar... Ni eliminar.





	El amor que creemos merecer

**Author's Note:**

> Quinto aporte a la #JJStyleWeek. La prompt es "July 12th: Charity".

El GPF había terminado y con ello el estrés de la competencia, pero a pesar de que ya había superado esa parte, de que incluso había conseguido el bronce, no había sentido que realmente se mereciera el cariño de sus fans, mucho menos su apoyo desmedido. Él había fallado y cometido con ello el peor error en toda su carrera, ese era un hecho que nada iba a negar y que le generaba estrés solo con meditarlo.

 

Desde su llegada a Canadá, poco quiso salir. Quería estar en casa de sus padres, tranquilo, lejos del mundo. Pero Nathalie no pensaba que eso estuviera bien, así que pasados unos días tocó la puerta de su cuarto para hablar con él.

 

–JJ, cariño, ¿Otra vez piensas quedarte en casa? –le preguntó ella viendo como el chico se dedicaba a mirar una serie en la TV.

–Sí… –apenas respondió, más que distraído.

–Mhm… Llamaron del orfanato, para preguntar por ti –le informó ella y el joven por fin pareció reaccionar mirándola preocupado.

–Mamá… No creo poder… Yo… –iba a comenzar a mencionar cuán inútil había sido todo su esfuerzo, y el esfuerzo de los demás durante la competencia, pero su madre lo hizo callar con una mano en alto.

–Jean-Jacques, le hiciste una promesa a esos niños, y ahora la vas a cumplir. Ve a la ducha, cámbiate de ropa y sé un hombre de palabra como te hemos enseñado –no le gustaba ser dura con él, pero a veces era necesario.

 

El chico se mordió el labio y asintió. Luego apagó la televisión y se fue directo al baño a prepararse. Una hora después ya se encontraba en camino al lugar, y llevaba unas compras que su madre le tenía preparadas desde antes para compartir con los niños. Desde joven le había llamado la atención el asunto de la caridad, de apoyar a los desvalidos, así que una de sus actividades fuera de la temporada era visitarlos, aparte de las donaciones que realizaba a más de una organización de ayuda social.

 

Al llegar tuvo miedo de bajar del coche. Sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y comenzó a marearse por la falta del mismo. Pero luego recordó las palabras de su madre, lo mucho que adoraba a su país y a sus fanáticos, y también todo lo que les debía. No podía simplemente dejarse llevar por sus propios temores.

 

Luego de saludar a las encargadas de la recepción, y de recibir varias felicitaciones y algunas peticiones de fotos, por fin lo dejaron ir donde los más pequeños, aquellos quienes quería ver a pesar de temer que los encontraría decepcionados de su derrota…

 

Pero no fue así, ni por asomo. Apenas la encargada de los chicos lo anunció, la señorita Royer, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se lanzaron hacia el alto hombre, hablando todos a la vez, parloteando de cómo lo habían visto en la pista más de una vez. Uno de los chicos de diez años, Thomas, se subió a una silla entonces.

 

–¡¡El rey JJ debió ganar!! IT’S JJ STYLE!!! –exclamó con fuerza en su infantil forma.

 

La mayoría de los pequeños se le comenzó a sumar, como si fueran un coro de fanáticos, haciendo reír a Jean-Jacques. El joven sacó algo de su bolsillo, y se lo entregó directo en las manos al niño que había alzado la voz.

 

–Tommy… Es solo de bronce, pero prometo que para la próxima traeré una mejor –se explicó Jean-Jacques y el silencio recorrió el lugar.

 

El infante se quedó mirando lo que tenía en la mano y cuando otro de los niños atisbó lo que era, el alboroto se generó de nuevo.

 

–¡Tiene la medalla! ¡¡Tenemos la medalla!!

 

El tumulto de niños que había ido a saludarlo se dedicó a mirar entonces el tesoro que ahora poseían y JJ entre risas los dejó estar, mientras no se pelearan de manera grave. La maestra encargada de esos chicos se acercó entonces al patinador y le sonrió agradecida.

 

–Los días de la competencia final no se conformaron hasta que pudieron verte y animarte desde aquí –le dijo la señorita Royer.

–Los niños son muy dulces, siempre… Muchas gracias por dejarme verlos –añadió él y volvió a mirar hacia los presentes que corrían de un lado a otro persiguiendo al que llevara la medalla en ese momento.

–Ah, ¿Recuerdas a Abby? –preguntó la mujer aunque sabía la respuesta.

–¿Abigail? Por supuesto, es una niña preciosa, ¿Qué pasa con ella? –dudó por un segundo él, pensando que tal vez le tenían tristes noticias.

–Abby te tiene un regalo, pero es algo tímida cuando se trata de su héroe… –comentó la maestra y dio un paso al lado, para dejar ver a una niña de no más de seis años, mirando el piso con las manos en la espalda.

 

Leroy observó a la pequeña y se agachó para mirarla con expresión dulce.

 

–Hola Abby, no sabes cuanto te extrañé, España era divertido pero está muy lejos. Y les traje algunos recuerdos también –habló el chico tratando de hacer que la pequeña lo mirara.

–JJ… –susurró ella y sus mejillas redondas tomaron un bonito color rosado–. Te… Te hice algo –añadió la infante y sacó las manos de su espalda para ponerlas al frente.

 

De entre las dos pequeñas extremidades, colgaba un círculo dorado, pintado de manera tosca, con algunos brillantes y una roja hoja de maple al centro. JJ la miró sin entender, y también sin posibles palabras pues le había dejado sin habla el gesto. No preguntó sino que la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla con suavidad, su corazón latía repentinamente rápido, lleno de buenas sensaciones.

 

La pequeña se encargó de pasarle la cinta alrededor de la cabeza y que la medalla quedara colgando del pecho del rey.

 

–Para que no estés triste de nuevo –le dijo Abigail.

 

Algo dentro del corazón de Jean-Jacques Leroy, comenzó a apretarse. Con más firmeza abrazó a la pequeña y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, ella lo miró extrañada y con sus pequeñas manos le secó el rostro, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

 

–¿Te duele algo? –preguntó ella, imaginando alguna herida repentina que pudiera haberse hecho el mayor.

–No Abby, estoy mejor que nunca… Muchas gracias. Voy a guardar esta medalla por siempre –explicó el adulto, conteniendo los deseos de llorar más–. Esas… Esas eran lágrimas de emoción –añadió y le sonrió al fin cuando pudo.

 

Los niños que habían estado corriendo se les acercaron. No entendían cómo se habían robado la atención de su _hermano mayor_ y pronto se lanzaron todos formando un abrazo grupal con JJ al medio, que terminó sentado en el piso entre risas al perder el equilibrio tratando de sostenerlos a todos con sus brazos.

 

La pequeña Abigail miraba con devoción a quien se había puesto la medalla en la que ella había trabajado por varios días seguidos, mientras Leroy se encontraba fuera del país. Cuando él no venía a visitarlos no era tan divertido, así que todos lo extrañaban por varias razones diferentes, algunos por los juguetes, otros solo por el cariño, pero sin duda el joven había marcado las vidas de todos los que vivían allí.

 

–Desde aquí siempre vamos a estar apoyándote, Jean-Jacques –le dijo la señora Royer sin quitarle a los niños de encima, algunos ya se habían pegado a sus piernas y a su espalda y no se querían soltar. Todos querían acercarse y al menos tocar a su héroe–. Ya sabes que puedes venir siempre que quieras…

 

El joven la miró, agradecido, desde el piso. Le dio un abrazo a todos los niños que podía y luego de bastante esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie. Sobretodo en el ámbito mental, se encontraba renovado ahora que había podido compartir unos minutos con todos esos pequeños. Cuando llegara a su casa tendría que darle las gracias a su madre… ¡Ahora todavía les quedaba parte de la tarde para disfrutar!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!!!
> 
> Siempre he pensado en como funciona el asunto del trabajo de caridad que hace Jean-Jacques fuera de la temporada de patinaje, así que aquí estuvieron algunas de mis ideas. 
> 
> No hice mayores menciones a ships/parejas pues quería que este trabajo se centrara en otro tipo de amor. 
> 
> Saludos!!! 
> 
> P.D.: El título es la mitad de una frase de Stephen Chbosky.


End file.
